The Family of Allison Cameron
by KG-613
Summary: A little snippet of Allison Cameron’s family. Read if you want.


Title: The Family of Allison Cameron.  
Summary: A little snippet of Allison Cameron's family.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the family.  
Rating: T for minor language.  
Spoilers: The dates.  
A/N: I hate Thanksgiving. I hate being bored. Here be the result. If you don't like it…well tough I don't like you.

I was always the smart one. As a child I wasn't the most beautiful. My sister accepted that task gratefully. She was the whore. That is malicious I know but inside of my gracious, thoughtful exterior I am riddled with bullets of a painful youth.

Nothing bad ever happened to me. I was never touched with any other hands but affection. In my youth I never lost anyone dear to me other than my grandparents. I was raised in an upper middle class family with money and charge cards. If I ever wanted anything it was there, except when it came to nobility. Nothing I ever did was good enough. I was the outcast.

It was all a competition. Who could get to rehab first, who would had a child before the rest, and who could spawn disappointment quickest. I achieved the latter before any of my siblings.

My eldest brother, Carter, bought his own house at 21 and left me. He was my only friend. He never invited me to his home and never called me. He checked on everyone but me.

Trent, second in line for release, was the first to go to rehab. My freshman year of high school he was carted off to Betty Ford and didn't reappear until four months later. That was just enough time to ruin my life. Everyone at school knew and I was placed in the discard pile of social standing.

Anna was first to have a baby. At 18 she was pregnant and loving it. I hosted her baby shower and tried to be there for her. I couldn't understand why everyone kept asking about her. I knew she was pregnant and it was a shock but why must my friends ask only about her and not me?

Last in line was poor little Allison, me. I graduated high school in the top 10 percentile with honors and awards decorating my diploma but all my brothers and sister saw were medals of achievement they would never gain. I was accepted to college early admission and was allowed to attend the spring semester, 5 months before my peers. This fueled the "We hate Allison" fire my family had worked so hard to keep burning.

It was always worse around the holidays. Everyone was required to talk to me and I hated the pity they bestowed. I grew to be impervious when it came to them. I blocked out everything.

My father and mother both came from nothing and both built companies from it. They succeeded on only the knowledge they gained from work. I never had an honest day's work in my entire life so they resented me. I had books where they had street smarts.

I don't think it was my fault that they hated me but I couldn't understand why they did. I never made excuses for my family and I never will. They were there for everyone but me. I guess they thought I didn't need their support. They were right.

I graduated Med School in the top 20 percent, ok I know far cry from high school but I did a little partying, and all they saw was failure. I got out of town as soon as I graduated. My mother told me that she would never forgive me for moving to New Jersey but I honestly felt ok about that. I haven't talked to her in 3 years.

In life it is not as important to have a family to go back to as to have a family to walk forward with you.

I built a wall around my heart after my husband died and intended to keep it there. That is until I came to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and met House.

He is an egomaniacal sonovabitch but I needed that. I tried so hard to break his walls because mine were so easily crumbling. We went on two dates. Well one was a non date but I still consider it a date. We had fun the first and the second I realized he was nothing more than a shell, his heart had been, much like mine, squashed by disappointment.

I think one day, maybe, I can find a family to call my own.

END

A/N: Like I said review if you wish. And if you flame you will go to hell. Ok maybe you wont but you will feel bad. Maybe...or not. Really review if you want...


End file.
